Heavy articles that are susceptible to tipping over when pulled with minimal forces can cause serious injury or death to a small child. Thus, safety devices to assist in prevention of toddlers and others accidentally tipping over furniture, televisions, and the like are generally known. Most commonly, the article is anchored to a wall via a fastener, such as a screw that is effective but causes damage to the wall and the article. Moreover, if rearranging the article in the room is desired, use of such a safety measure is difficult. An example of such a device can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,525 and U.S. Publication No. US2013/0087675.
Another solution is to use a piece of releasable fastener, such as VELCRO® that has one part of it adhesively secured to a wall and the other part of it adhesively secured to the rear of the article. While the damage is minimized compared to use of screws, a single strip of fastener on the rear of the article may not be entirely effective at preventing the accidental tipping of the article. An example of such a device can be seen in International Published Application WO2009/027,365.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a safety device that prevents the tipping over of an article that minimizes damage to the wall and article while permitting ease of rearrangement of the article in the room.